


Sickly Sweet

by OnTheWingsOfFandoms



Series: Sugar Rush [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex remembers Nevis, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff, M/M, School suply shopping, Sick James, Sickfic, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWingsOfFandoms/pseuds/OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: Alex is having a perfectly normal and fun day with John when the news gives him the standard, "good day, now let me tell you why it's actually a crappy day" treatment.





	Sickly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! Bet no one expected another add on so soon, but here it is! I've been dying to write sick James for a while now and put this together when I woke up about three hours ago

John and Alexander were spending a perfectly normal day together in one of their favorite places in the whole wide world.

 

Walmart.

 

They were spending the day in Walmart. Alex had dived into the ‘back to school’ supply, grabbing about ten packs of pens and a two hundred count box of pencils. He picked out journals and composition books, he never got to get the nice fake leather bound journals before because he could never afford them, but now? Oh, now he was practically spoiling himself rotten. 

 

“John! Look at all these nice gel pens! I'm gonna send that ass of a professor, Conway, all of his homework assignments in rainbow!” He called out to his friend who was picking out folders, not having nearly as much interest in stationary as Alex.

 

“Huh- you know he’ll probably take points off for that, right?” 

 

“It doesn't say to only use black or blue ink on his syllabus, now does it? See,” Alex tapped his head with a pack of pens, “I'm thinking critically.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” John laughed and then gestured to their cart, “are you ready?”

 

Alex nodded as he put his stuff into it, “yeah, come on. I'm thinking Olive Garden or Chili’s for lunch, what do you think?”

 

“Eh…” John looked at him as they got in line and began to pile their stuff onto the belt, giving a quick smile and hello to the cashier, “I was thinking TGI Fridays, to be honest.”

 

“Oh, I forgot they were here now, yeah, that sounds good, I love their appetizers.”

 

Once they were done they headed over with their giant tote bags and sat in a booth near the bar. It was nice and not too noisy for once since it was still pretty early. 

 

They were actually just eating appetizers the entire time, but if their waitress thought it was odd she showed no signs of it.

 

They were halfway through their second order of fried mozzarella and third sampler when John’s attention was taken by the television, he scrunched his eyes and then raised an eyebrow, “hey, aren't your sugar daddies like senators or something?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Which state?”

 

“Virginia,” Alex answered immediately before asking, “why,” once more before twisting to see the television for himself. His heart sank at the headline.

 

“Sen. James Madison (Va.) hospitalized with meningitis sources say.”

 

Alex felt the sudden urge to bolt for the door, he didn't move, just stared as the reporter began to talk about James’ political stances and not him. Alex wanted to hear about him, was he okay, is it really serious, was it caught early enough? 

 

Panic was building in his chest and rising up his throat and he could swear it was going to choke him. Thankfully, John knew just what to do. He signaled their waitress over and paid for their meal, leaving her with a nice tip before dragging an extremely out of it Alexander Hamilton outside where he had summoned an Uber.

 

“J- John,” Alex began as they got into the car and the driver headed south, “this isn't the way home.”

 

“I know,” John draped his arms over Alex’s shoulders and rubbed comforting circles to hopefully calm him down a bit, “we're going to the hospital.”

 

“What? Why? Are you okay?” Alex thought his day was getting worse, James was sick, now John-

 

“Yes, I'm fine, Alex,” okay, great John wasn't sick, so then why- “but, a person I can tell you care a lot about is, and that's where we'll find him, so that is where we are going.”

 

Alex looked at him and gave him a crumpled smile, “thanks, John.”

 

When they reached the hospital it was crowded with reporters and a security barricade to keep them back and make way for actual patients.

 

Alex was coming out of his daze and knew he would need to think fast, John had sent him ahead, saying he'd be fine with the bags in a coffee shop that was near it as Alex tried to get in. 

 

He walked over to one of the guards, “I need to get inside, I work for Mr. Jefferson,” he held up the coffee house bag where he had picked up a few things to really lay it on thick for his plan.

 

“You got any ID?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

He pulled out his student ID, “I'm an intern.”

 

The guard nodded and let him through. Alex dashed inside, asking for James’ room at the check in desk, but they were a little harder to get through than security. They made him wait as they sent someone to ask Thomas to confirm.

 

After a minute or two of him sitting and waiting, Thomas Jefferson himself appeared in the doorway and gestured for him to come. It took everything inside of him to walk down the crowded white halls as stoically as possible, neither of them said a word until they were in the private waiting area outside of James’ room. Once the door and curtain closed blocking out any unwanted viewers Thomas pulled Alex into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head.

 

Alex took in a deep breath, “is he going to be okay?”

 

Thomas didn't let him go, “he will be, the doctors here are saying it was caught early enough and that he'll be fine in a week.”

 

Alex tried to blink away a tear, he was holding back. He tried to place himself in New York City again. 

This wasn't Nevis. James was going to be fine. Despite telling himself this memories of the island and his sickly mother holding him until her last breath raced into his mind. Reminding him just how horrible of a thing sickness can be.

 

A sob came out, going against everything he had done to hide his upset, he let himself collapse into Thomas, “I was so scared when I saw the news and didn't hear from you, I thought something terrible was wrong.”

 

“Oh, darlin,” Thomas kissed both of his cheeks and wiped his flowing tears away, “I'm so sorry, you're used to seeing us both at our best and I didn't want you to feel like you had to come or anything.”

 

“Of course I came,” Alex said through his sobs and tears, “why wouldn't I have come? I know I make fun of you guys being old, but I really don't mean it like that, I- I-”

 

“Sh… it's okay,” Thomas hushed him as he slowly began to slow his sobs and steady his breath, “It's alright, why don't we go in now, okay? James is asleep, but you can still go in and see him.”

 

Alex sniffled and then nodded, “okay.”

 

James was always on the tinier side, but looking at him sick and in bed made that a far more stand alone trait. Alex walked over to him after he handed Thomas the bag with a coffee and a few pastries in it for him. He crawled into the bed carefully and curled into him comfortably. He stayed like that as Thomas sat down in the chair next to them, watching with a small smile as he looked over the two of them. James had always been prone to being sick, he knew he'd be alright. 

And Alex cared enough to come all the way there just from a headline alone, that screamed of a deep connection and fondness. Alex fell asleep in the bed almost as soon as James woke up.

 

He looked surprised to see the small body next to him and Thomas in the chair beside him, but smiled nonetheless, “did you go get him?” his voice was soft, lower than a whisper.

 

“No, he saw the news,” Thomas hesitated, but went on, “he was really worried about you, he cried.”

 

James frowned at Alex crying and him not being able to comfort him, but nodded, “he's so sweet.”

 

“He hasn't moved from your side since we got in here, Doctor Schuyler called him an adorable cuddly puppy."

 

James breathed out an uneasy chuckle, “that's our Babygirl for you.”

 

“Are you still tired?”

 

James gave him a quick nod, “I'm a little sore, but it's easing up with all the medicine.”

 

“Go back to sleep, we'll both be here in the morning.”

 

James nodded again letting himself drift off into slumber. Thomas also went to sleep eventually, the night’s glow seeming to seep into their room grace them all with the right to rest.

He knew he was right, they'd all be together in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> *Historically James Madison had malaria which is carried by mosquitoes and since it's so rare in the US I changed it to meningitis which is also rare, but spread through the air making it slightly more likely to come by.


End file.
